The Opportune Moment
by Black Blazing Cypress
Summary: He knew that no one was coming to save him. They had planned this absolutely perfectly. The Hokage away on diplomatic affairs. His friends and lover away on a mission. Oneshot - Character death. Mentions of ItaNaru.


**Summary: He knew that no one was coming to save him. They had planned this absolutely perfectly. The Hokage away on diplomatic affairs. His friends and lover away on a mission. Oneshot - deathfic. Mentions of ItaNaru.**

**T****he Opportune Moment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - that right belongs to Kishimoto. If I did ItaNaru would be canon. **

**A/N: Just a little something I thought of while listening to Some Kind of Joke by AWOLNATION. **

* * *

Chained and dirtied there was a boy on his knees with his head down in front of a large crowd screaming, waving torches of fire in anticipation for the upcoming execution. His bright blue eyes scanned over them, disbelieving. He thought they had changed. He thought they had begun to like him and support him. Evidently he was wrong. Their hate for him had obviously only been dissipated due to the fact that he had saved their lives, but now, now it was back and even greater than ever.

"For sixteen years we've been terrorized by this beast! Living in fear! Isn't it time we end all of this?!" The councilor's loud voice boomed over the crowd. She pulled up on his filthy blonde hair, showing the crowd his face while the shackles clanked due to his movement. If possible, the shouting got even louder, murmurs of "kill the monster" and "he destroyed our village" rang throughout.

He knew that no one was coming to save him. They had planned this absolutely perfectly. The hokage away on diplomatic affairs. His friends and lover away on a mission. The council was left in charge and he was left behind due to "over exhaustion during training". They had picked the opportune moment to attack. He had nowhere to run. He shouldn't have been so stupid as to assume people had changed. People never changed. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He sadly smiled at the thought before turning his attention back to the voracious crowd.

He wasn't even Hokage yet, people hadn't acknowledged him yet, there was so much to live for. His life never went according to plan anyways.

He felt a sharp tug backwards on the chains as they were pulled and dug painfully into his wrists. It was almost time. It was almost over.

He watched as the kunai was raised and glinted in the sun. It was such a beautiful day today. Not a cloud in sight. Obviously a day Shikamaru would not have enjoyed very much. Looks like he was never going to become his advisor afterall.

He was never going to be able to go on missions with Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi anymore. And they had just managed to bring back Sasuke. Their friendship had just begun to blossom again as well.

He was never going to be punched by Sakura again.

He was never going to be insulted about his masculinity by Sai again.

He was never going to see Kakashi reading his perverted books anymore.

He was never going to joke with the rookie nine again. Never see Hinata's blushing face. Have a rematch with Kiba and Akamaru. Pretend to forget Shino. Stuff his face with Choji.

He was never going to see Gaara's face when he became Hokage.

He was never going to be able to fulfill his promise to Tsunade.

Never going to live up to his father's legacy...

Never going to be caught in a lover's embrace with Itachi again…

Never see anyone again.

A single tear ran down his face as the blade came down in one swift movement, slitting his throat in the process. The crowd cheered. The councilors smiled. The monster was gone.

His last thoughts were two simple words directed at those specific people who had always believed in him.

_Thank you._

* * *

**A/N: Well that's about it, thanks for reading. I'm just coming back from hiatus so this was a little fic that I used to get started, so sorry if the grammar or spelling is a little off. If you see a mistake let me know. Thanks!**

**-Black Blazing Cypress**


End file.
